


Smart Phones

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Dialing, Cameras, M/M, Pictures, accidental texting, implied sexual attraction, pictures during sex, sexy pictures, smart phones, yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a while Rin and Nitori like experimenting in bed. This time it was the turn for smart phones and sexy pictures. Unfortunately something goes a little wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Phones

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon

His eyes were closed, his breath was fast and small moans escaped his throat. Nitori’s hands held the bed sheets surrounding him, diggings his nails into the fabric. The phone emitted a clicking sound and a picture was taken. Rin smirked as he thrust further into the tiny boy; he held the phone and tapped the screen every time he saw a face he didn’t want to forget, every time he heard a noise that went straight to his dick.  
“Perfect” Rin whispered to himself thinking of the future times when that picture would keep him warm in lonely days.  
“I-I’m going to come senpai…” Hearing the gasps and the moans made Rin’s dick twitch with excitement. “Harder please, harder.” Nitori’s voice cracked when he felt Rin ram into his ass, hitting his prostrate. Right at that moment Nitori moaned louder than he ever had before, probably alarming the whole floor of theirs activities, and came, staining the bed, tensing, and then finally relaxing his body. Rin tapped the phone again and took a picture, making Nitori blush with embarrassment.  
The red head dropped the phone next to them and dug his face on Nitori’s neck, nibbling on his skin. He dug his teeth into the flesh and moved faster, making the young boy groan and whimper in pain. Nitori reached out for the phone and waited for the perfect moment to snap a picture.  
Rin lifted his head with a groan; his mouth was open, inhaling great amounts of air.   
“Come for me s-senpai.” Nitori’s high pitched voice landed straight onto Rin’s dick as he pushed in and filled the young boy with a quiet moan and the taste of the younger’s name on his lips. Nitori took a picture of the moment, somehow managing to not move to much. He dropped the phone onto his chest and reached out for the red head. The elder pulled himself out and collapsed on top of the smaller, they could both feel the stickiness and the cold cell phone between them.  
They shared soft kisses and body heat, Rin whispered compliments into Nitori’s ear telling him of his greatness, as if he was worshipping his pale skin, his small structure, and the small mole under his right eye. They were about to clean themselves in the shower when a small buzz interrupted the moment. Rin lifted himself up and grabbed the dirty phone. He cleaned it up with the bed sheet and checked the new text he had gotten.  
Gou>OH MY GOD.  
The test was short but was followed by a wave of emoticons. Confused, Rin scrolled up the conversation to see what could have gotten his sister so excited. His jaw dropped as he attempted to inhale, the air not going into his lungs.  
“What’s wrong Rin-senpai?” The small boy talked with a sleepy voice.  
“Ehhh…” he chuckled, “nothing to worry about, go to sleep, we’ll clean up later.” The last thing he needed was his boyfriend mad at him for accidently sending the pictures they had just taken to his sister. He placed a small kiss on Nitori’s temple and whispered in his ear, “Sleep.”  
He furiously began tapping at the phone.  
>GOU DO NOT LOOK AT THOSE PICTURES, DO NOT SAVE THEM ANYWHERE, FORGET YOU EVER SAW THEM OR I WILL DESTROY YOU.  
The reply was fast.  
Gou>I didn’t know Nitori had such amazin muscles ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)  
>GOU STOP LOOKING AT THOSE.  
Gou>Wow u 2 are ripped. Although looking at my bro do that kind of expression is embarashing.   
>GOU  
Gou>No wonder u pin him under urself like that ✿♥‿♥✿  
>Gou I will tell everyone about the time that you peed your pants in the haunted house during freshmen year unless you delete those pictures and never speak of them again.  
Gou>Go ahead i dont care (✿◠‿◠)  
> FINE WHAT DO U WANT?  
Gou>Wat do u mean??  
>Ill give u anything to forget this right now.  
Gou>Well…  
Gou>u have to invite me 2 a hibachi dinner.  
>DONE, NOW DELETE THEM  
Gou>im not done!!!  
Gou>and u need to let me go out with mikoshiba  
>NO.   
Gou>WELL I GUESS ILL ENJOY MYSELF WITH THESE PICS THEN ｡◕‿◕｡  
>FINE ONE DATE. ONE DATE, AND A HIBACHI DINNER, JUST DELETE THEM.  
Gou>allllrrrighghthtt its done, theyre deleted. Thanks for the invite to the dinner bro  
Rin sighted and thought about the deal. He groaned, the captain better not do anything weird to his sister. Just one date couldn’t hurt right? Plus she didn’t say he couldn’t be there with them. Yeah, that’s what he would do; date or not he would not allow them to be alone. The phone rang again.  
Gou> you should let me borrow nitori-kun some day  
Rin responded.  
>Hes not an object  
Gou>We can always share him (๑・ω-)～♥”  
>GOU

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing Gou!  
> I'm really happy because I'm getting really great ideas for the multi chapter yandere!Nitori, which is gonna be mixed with a demon AU because why not...  
> Yeah I just can't wait to really start writing the chapters and publishing.


End file.
